


In her eyes

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: 17x14, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: I had no plan or idea for this at all, I have no clue if this even makes sense 😂 writing has been a struggle lately.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	In her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I had no plan or idea for this at all, I have no clue if this even makes sense 😂 writing has been a struggle lately.

_"You know I risked my life to save yours."_

_"I know."_

Those words spoken minutes ago hung in the air, creating a tension between them that was often felt—a tension neither of them ever acknowledged. 

Now though, it only built as their hands were still connected and Ellie's thumb ran along the back of his hand gently. Her eyes stayed on his face finding it hard to pull them away, it was ridiculous but a small part of her was afraid that if she looked away, he'd be unconscious once more or worse—gone forever. Nick on the other hand, switched from looking at her to their hands. It wasn't the first time they touched, not even the first time they held hands but it felt..different.

Different because of the look in Ellie's eyes as she looked at him. 

Nick knew all about it thanks to a rambling relieved McGee and the nurses. How angry she was, how she was like a storm in the hospital apparently enough to warrant the nickname 'Forrest' according to one of the amused nurses, the way she seemed to at times tip from pissed off to on the verge of tears, and McGee didn't say it—but Nick could tell because if anyone knew Ellie, it was him. 

Nick knew without Ellie having to say anything that she had almost committed murder, _for him_. Not only did he know Ellie like the back of his hand, but Nick was no stranger to the act of killing someone both for the job and for revenge or vengeance. But he could tell she didn't go through with it no matter how much she wanted to.

She didn't have that look in her eyes. A deep hidden haunted look that he saw in Gibbs' eyes and his own that stared back at him in the mirror. Nick didn't forget that she had indirectly in a way killed Chen three years ago, but to see them die directly by your hand was different. It crept into your soul and blackened it. 

Nick looked back up from their hands to her face, trying not to smile when he caught that look in her eyes again that made the tension between then surge and spark. 

There was love in her eyes as she looked at him.

Love she only realized she felt when Nick was getting rolled past her in the hall, seconds before she told McGee she was going to kill Xavier. 

"Ellie?" She made a soft noise of acknowledgment. Nick squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ellie frowned. 

"For fighting so hard, for not giving up, for...for being ready to do whatever it took." Nick knew the words sounded off, but it was meant to let her know he knew what she was ready to do, and that he understood.

Ellie's eyes widened for only a fraction of a second in surprise before in an uncharacteristic move, lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of his. 

"So uh..looks like we're quite the pair huh?" Nick said to break the silence that quickly settled around them once more. A small grin on his lips.

"Huh?" Ellie blinked in confusion, lips pulled slightly downwards. 

"Well I go swan when I'm angry..but apparently when you're angry, you go Forrest." He teased, gripping her hand just tight enough that she wouldn't be able to let go. 

"Oh my _god_." She grumbled under her breath. "You weren't supposed to hear that-"

"Adorable." Nick teased more with a snicker as her cheeks colored pink.

Ellie huffed and with her free hand smacked his leg.

"Hey! Don't hit the injured!"

"Says the 'badass-'" 

"I think I miss it when Gibbs was my visitor-"

Ellie's giggles cut him off as a goofy smile grew on his face hearing it. Her giggling wasn't something he heard often but it was one of his favorite sounds.

"What?" She asked, still smiling as she caught him looking at her. 

"Just..glad you're here."

Ellie's smile grew along with the blush on her cheeks. "Me too." She said softly, kissing his hand once more.

Looking at each other in that moment there was no world outside of that hospital room There was only them and the love that's been steadily growing.


End file.
